Key to the Heart
by Goddess of Insanity Nat
Summary: This is an AU fic. Hagatha the Hag, Tuberoff the Dark Wizard, Dermail the sorceror and Sastry the Vampire Witch have appeared to try and take over Kolyma and Daventry. ~rated PG-13 because of sexual situations between characters~
1. Default Chapter

Key to the Heart  
Chapter 1  
by Nat  
  
  
  
There was a joyous celebration. The two kingdoms of Daventry and Kolyma were having their annual harvest festival, hosted this year in the beautiful kingdom of Daventry.  
  
King Treiz Khushrenada of Daventry was raising his glass towards King Dorlian Peacecraft of Kolyma. "To another prosperous year for our two kingdoms," King Treiz said. Everyone repeated this and then drank from their glasses.  
  
Some of the leprechauns that had come began to play a lively tune. People from both kingdoms joined hands and began to dance together. Those who weren't involved in the dancing were laughing merrily at the tables full of delicious delicacies.   
  
King Treiz made his way over to King Dorlian. "Our children do seem so happy together," King Treiz remarked watching his eldest daughter Noin dance with King Dorlian's eldest child Milliardo.  
  
"Yes, they do. I have heard rumors that Milliardo has been thinking about marriage. He has not come to you yet, has he?" King Dorlian questioned.  
  
King Treiz raised an eyebrow. "Milliardo is considering marrying my Noin?" King Treiz asked shocked.  
  
"Well I see no one else he loves as much as her. You do not find any fault with this. If Milliardo marries Noin, our two kingdoms can be joined even more," King Dorlian said. King Treiz nodded at this.   
  
"Have you noticed how my son Heero fancies your daughter Relena?" King Treiz questioned, pointing out to where Treiz's only son, Prince Heero was dancing with Princess Relena.   
  
"Two marriages between our families would be a great thing for Kolyma and Daventry, King Treiz stated. King Dorlian nodded in agreement. They both sat and watched the celebrating. King Treiz's youngest daughter, Princess Nina, approached them, a sad look on her face.  
  
"My, Nina. Why the sad face?" King Dorlian asked. Nina looked up.   
  
"I have no one to dance with. Heero is dancing with Relena so my usual partner is gone. Father, do you think you could find anyone to dance with a young lady like me?" Princess Nina questioned.  
  
King Treiz smiled at his sixteen year old daughter. "I'm sure I can find someone," he said and he looked around. His daughter's instructor came into view. "Lord Quatre is over there. Why not go see if he would like to dance with you. I'm sure he couldn't say no."  
  
Princess Nina rolled her eyes at her father. "Honestly father, is that the best you can do?"  
  
King Dorlian smiled. "What about that young man over there? What is his name King Treiz?"   
  
King Treiz looked in the direction and chuckled. "Why that is my commander in chief, Sir Triton Barton with his wife Lady Catherine and son Knight Trowa. King Treiz motioned for Sir Triton to come over.   
  
"Yes, my king?" Sir Triton asked as he and his family bowed before the king.   
  
"Sir Triton, this is your son Knight Trowa correct?" King Treiz questioned. Triton nodded. "Tell me Trowa, how old are you?"  
  
"Just turned eighteen, your majesty," Trowa replied with a small bow. King Treiz nodded and smiled.  
  
"Would you like the honor of dancing with the Princess Nina?" King Treiz questioned. Trowa looked at Princess Nina and smiled slightly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, your majesty," he replied and took Princess Nina's hand, kissing it before he led her out.   
  
King Treiz looked at King Dorlian. "Ah, the joys of being young," he said and sighed. King Dorlian nodded his head in agreement.  
  
  
  
Lord Quatre Raberba Winner was very disturbed. It wasn't often his inner abilities sparked off and made him very worried, like he was now. Something was very wrong and something terrible was going to happen. He glanced up and through the crowd trying to get his twin sisters attention, but for some reason, Dorothy wasn't to be found.   
  
A frown found it's way to Quatre's face. The old hag Hagatha was hiding in the crowd of people. So that was where his bad feelings were coming from. But, if Hagatha was there, then Tuberoff the dark wizard was surely here too.   
  
A hand on his shoulder startled him. Quatre turned and saw Dorothy.   
  
"The Royal families need to be warned," Dorothy stated calmly.   
  
Quatre nodded. "I don't think they are here to attack though. They would've done it already don't you think?"   
  
Dorothy was quiet for a moment. "Tuberoff hasn't come out for ages. Why would he just show up now?"   
  
That aspect also puzzled Quatre. "The King has a right to know. Go tell the Queen, and she'll tell the Kings," Quatre suggested. Dorothy nodded and walked off.  
  
Quatre stood and watched Tuberoff whisper something to Hagatha. Hagatha nodded and then gazed straight at Quatre. Quatre merely smiled and averted his gaze towards the people next to him.   
  
"What's wrong my good man?" the braided knight asked him. Quatre looked at his smiling face.   
  
"Just saw some people I didn't want to see ever again," Quatre replied. The braided knight laughed.  
  
"Why get so worried on a day like this? You should be celebrating, like the rest of us," he commented then took a big gulp from his ale mug. "What's your name anyways?"  
  
"Lord Quatre Raberba Winner. Royal Instructor here in Daventry. I have been teaching Prince Heero and Princess Nina since they were thirteen and ten," Quatre explained.   
  
The braided knight seemed to ponder this information than extended his hand. "I'm Sir Duo Maxwell. General for King Dorlian's military forces," Sir Duo said as they shook hands. "Winner huh? You must be related to Dorothy Catalonia Winner who is the Royal Instructor in Kolyma."  
  
Quatre looked at him. "She is my twin sister."  
  
"Then you must have some magic powers and extraordinary senses just like…"  
  
Quatre quickly placed a hand over Sir Duo's mouth. "I beg of you, not to speak one word of this to anyone," Quatre said his eyes turning to ice. Duo nodded hurriedly.  
  
"I didn't know it was such a secret. It was quite a mistake I found out about Dorothy, you know. But enough of that," Duo said cheerfully. "We should be celebrating."  
  
Quatre put a forced smile on his face. "I believe you already said that, my good sir," He mumbled quietly.   
  
Duo began to laugh with the woman next to him who had very short dark hair. "Lord Quatre let me introduce you to my wife, Lady Hilde." Hilde nodded her head and smiled. Quatre reached out, took her hand and kissed it.   
  
Just then the trumpets sounded, announcing the Queen's arrival. Everybody stood to give respect for Queen Une. Quatre noticed Dorothy walking not too far behind the Queen.   
  
Quatre heard excited whispering behind him and turned to see what it was. Three small fairies were standing on one man's hat trying to get a better look at everything. Making a small, almost indecipherable sound with his mouth, Quatre called to the fairies. Immediately, they all flew over to him, giggling and smiling at the same time.  
  
Quatre turned back around and tried to find the two evil beings who had come to the festival.  
  
Not only did he find Tuberoff and Hagatha, he found two more evil presences. They were standing towards the back of the crowd. Quatre saw a man around the age of forty standing watching the Kings and Queen. He had a very dark energy in him. He's a sorcerer, Quatre thought. The other dark force he sensed was crouched against the wall. He wore a black cloak that covered his head and body. He didn't feel human. In fact he felt so dark he might as well be a demon. Something about him isn't right, Quatre thought.   
  
The Queen appeared in view once again and everyone bowed their head in respect. Quatre kept his eye on the cloaked figure. Hands came up towards the hood. Long black fingernails were what Quatre noticed first and then it was the deathly pale color of the skin.  
  
The hood fell back revealing…A woman?! She had black hair, black lips and pale white skin. She smiled and Quatre winced as he saw the fangs. A witch and a vampire, he thought. This is trouble. Dorothy! He called telepathically to his twin.  
  
"You seem depressed Lord Quatre. May I ask what is wrong?" Princess Nina asked from behind Quatre. Quatre turned and saw Princess Nina, Princess Relena and Prince Heero all standing there.   
  
Quatre smiled. "Just not feeling to well today, Princess," Quatre responded.   
  
"Should I fetch the Physician for you?" Princess Relena questioned.   
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, but thank you kind Relena. I will be fine. You all should be up with your families," Quatre pointed out.  
  
Heero shook his head. "We are always in the castle with our families."  
  
"Yea give the poor kids a break," Sir Duo said giving Prince Heero a light punch. Heero grinned and jabbed at Sir Duo, who ducked and blocked.  
  
Princess Relena and Princess Nina exchanged dark looks with each other. "Lord Quatre, we saw the evil wizard Tuberoff," Princess Relena said quietly.  
  
"What is he doing back in Daventry?" Princess Nina questioned.   
  
Quatre shook his head. "I don't know. Only looking to upset the peace and prosperity Daventry and Kolyma have found," Quatre suggested. Princess Relena shivered.   
  
"Why can't they just stay away from Daventry and Kolyma? Why are these two kingdoms so appealing to them?" Princess Relena wondered.  
  
Quatre looked at her. "Because, Daventry and Kolyma are full of love and kindness. The two things they cannot stand."  
  
"They?" Prince Heero questioned.   
  
Quatre sighed and was about to tell them Hagatha was also here at the party but Dorothy interrupted them. "His majesty wants you," she said to the three youths. They all nodded in farewell and headed off to the High Table. Quatre gazed at Dorothy.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Dorothy took a deep breath. "Tuberoff has been seen skulking along the northern border of Kolyma and Hagatha's cave is up that way so it's no surprise if anyone saw her, but odd thing is, no one has seen her for the longest time," Dorothy explained.  
  
"Queen Une tell you all this?" Quatre asked. Dorothy didn't respond. "She didn't tell you anything. You just read her mind, didn't you?"  
  
Dorothy blushed ever so slightly. "Why make her speak when others could hear? Besides I got the information we needed."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "We still don't know what they are doing hear."  
  
Dorothy looked down. "Do you think they have seen the errors of their ways?"  
  
Quatre snorted. "I highly doubt that. They are more than likely back trying to take the kingdoms over again."  
  
"Quatre, if it happens again, Daventry and Kolyma will more than likely fall then. You know this. We are not strong enough to hold them off by ourselves. We would need the help of…"   
  
Quatre interrupted Dorothy by placing a hand over her mouth. "Dorothy, our job is to protect the heirs, not to fight and protect the kingdoms."  
  
Dorothy frowned. "We were trained Quatre for the specific purpose of protecting the kingdom's. Our duty is to protect the kingdom's if anything dare come against them."  
  
"But we were also charged with the job of protecting the heirs. If the heirs are killed what good is having a kingdom when it would just be thrown into turmoil?" Quatre questioned.  
  
Dorothy sighed. "Fine, fine dear brother. Just remember though. Kolyma and Daventry are still part of our responsibility too," Dorothy said before she slunk off.  
  
  
  
Dermail looked up at his love crouching against the wall. Sastry's hood was pulled back so her long black hair flew gently in the breeze. She brought a finger nail up and scratched her neck. Dermail wish they weren't out in public. He would've jumped her then and showered kisses all over her body.  
  
Sastry turned to look at him. "Please tell me I'm as beautiful as her," she said and pointed at Queen Une. Dermail came over to her and placed his lips onto her neck.   
  
"You are giving her too much credit. She is not even remotely as beautiful as you," Dermail whispered.  
  
Sastry tried to duck away. "Not now Dermail, please. One of the Winner twins is watching us," she said as he began to suck and nip.   
  
"But you are just begging to be devoured my love," Dermail replied moving up to her ear. Sastry turned around smacked him. Dermail touched his cheek. "I'm hurt Sastry," he said and went into the crowd. He immediately found a woman and began to kiss up to her. Sastry grew furious.  
  
"This, is…not…the…time…for…this…Durmail," she swore under her breath. Her vision flashed red. "You bastard." She was over to the girl in a matter of seconds, grabbing her and jerking her away from Dermail. Immediately she bit down into the exposed neck. The girl let loose a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
"Vampire!" King Treiz shouted. The girl in Sastry's arms was still resisting, but it was a substantially weak fight. Strong arms grabbed Sastry and pulled her away from her prey. Sastry growled and threw them off.   
  
Instinctively she turned around. There was Lord Winner standing there and glaring her down. Sastry laughed. "You think you can beat me, Mystic Knight? Think again. There will come a day when these people will see that you are just as evil as me, Mystic Knight," Sastry said and rushed at him. She jumped over him and raced into the forest.  
  
"After her," he heard someone cry. Ha! That's right come after me fools. I'll feed on each of you, Sastry said. She quickly transformed into a cat and climbed up into a try, waiting.  
  
Instead what she saw made her laugh. Prince Milliardo and Princess Noin walked into a clearing. Oh, this shall be good, she thought eagerly awaiting the show.  
  
  
  
  
Milliardo led Noin a little ways into the forest, away from the festival and other prying eyes. This moment was going to be special. He saw her down on a rotted stump and knelt before her.  
  
"Beautiful, lovely Noin. You have been one of my closest friends. We have been through so much together and there is still much more to do," Milliardo started. Noin blushed and smiled. Milliardo continued. "Noin, will you be the first thing I see every day, the last thing I see at night, my love, my life? Will you marry me and become Queen of Kolyma someday?" Milliardo asked pulling out a red rose with a small gold band around it.  
  
Noin was shocked, but she smiled as tears began to stream down her face. "Oh Milliardo! Yes, I will! I will marry you," she said. Milliardo jumped up and placed the gold band on her ring finger. He then leaned in for a deep passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Sastry watched them go, then regained her normal form. The two kingdoms were trying to combine? Oh, this would make things so much easier. She began to chuckle as she walked back to her headquarters. One fleeting though entered her mind, Dermail had better not show his face to me. Not after leaving me in the festival like he did. Sastry frowned, then laughed as she pictured what she would do to Dermail. 


	2. Chapter 2

Key to the Heart  
Chapter 2  
by Nat  
  
  
Sastry stood staring into a black pot over a roaring fire. Green smoke bubbled up from the depths of the pot, making odd shadows be cast upon the cave walls. She took a deep breath and smelled her potion. If she had made it right it should quickly kill any one who drank it.   
  
Her eyes danced over to the prison cells where a soldier from Kolyma was chained up to the ceiling by his wrists. He whimpered when he saw her look to him. An evil smile lit up Sastry's face.   
  
"You know what this is?" she asked sweetly. The chains rattled as the soldier shook from fear. He managed an incoherent sound. "It's a potion, a poison actually. A poison that will kill instantly. That is if I made it right. If I didn't, whoever drinks it shall suffer a long and terrible death."  
  
The chains rattle even more. The soldier drooped ever so slightly, still shaking horribly. Sastry smiled. "All I need is someone to try it for me. Now where am I going to get someone for this?"  
  
The soldier's eyes went wide. Sastry smiled and took her necklace out. On it was a rusty old key. She walked slowly over to the cell. Being ever so slow and careful she opened up the door and let it swing in. She stepped up to the chained soldier and placed a long black fingernail on his cheek.   
  
"Come now, I won't hurt you," Sastry said running her fingernail down his cheek, scratching it hard enough to draw blood. She leaned in close and licked a drop as it fell down his neck. "I'll only kill you," she whispered.   
  
The soldier began to moan. "No!" he managed. Then he began to scream. Sastry paid him no mind as she walked out of the cell and went over to a shelf. Picking up a goblet she looked over at the soldier. He still was trying to break the chains. Sastry smiled as she filled the goblet halfway full of the green potion. Slowly she walked back over to the soldier, taunting him with her seductive walk.  
  
Sastry pinched a nerve on the guard's neck and his struggling ceased. He remained conscious, but considerably weakened. Sastry looked at the soldier as he started to cry. A fake frown formed on her face. "Oh, why the teardrops? Are you scared of dying?"  
  
The soldier's eyes closed. The tears continued to fall. Sastry licked his face dry of all moisture, including tears and blood. "Don't cry. I never make a mistake. It will all be over soon," she whispered in his ear. The soldiers eyes opened, full of rage.  
  
"You heartless, unkind, uncaring WITCH!" he cried out. Sastry looked at him and pretended to be honored.  
  
"Oh, you flatter me. You are too kind to an inexperienced witch like myself," she murmured. "But I could make an exception. I want to know what Dorothy Catalonia Winner has been cooking up with Princess Relena. The other option is of course…" she trailed off and looked at the goblet. "It will kill you either way."  
  
The soldier seemed stunned for a minute. Then a look of anger and relief came into his eyes. "What do you need to know?" he asked.  
  
"Everything, nothing less," Sastry ordered her eyes narrowing. The soldier took a deep breath and looked Sastry in the eyes.   
  
"The princess is being taught magic under the guidance of Lady Dorothy. Lady Dorothy found the talent in her and is teaching her all she knows," the soldier replied.  
  
Sastry looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Is that all you know?" The soldier nodded hurriedly. Sastry smiled. "Thank you, soldier. You have told me very important information," she said and turned. The soldier sighed with noticeable relief. Sastry turned back around. "But, you didn't tell me everything you knew, you lying son of a pig!" Sastry shrieked and was pouring the potion down the soldiers throat before he knew what hit him.  
  
Sastry stepped back. The soldier gasped and made a disgusting sound. A gurgling sound could be heard. Sastry watched as the soldier began to melt. His skin went then the blood, muscles then bones until everything dissolved into a disgusting liquid on the floor. Sastry looked down innocently at the puddle. "Oh my, did I forget to mention what happens when you hide information from Sastry?"  
  
"You always did leave out the minor details," a voice said from behind her. Sastry whirled around looking at Dermail. He stood leaning against the cave walls with his hands over his chest. His robes were dusty and dirty. Sastry's lip curled ever so slightly.  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch!" Sastry yelled at him, lunged and tackled him to the ground. "Leaving me like that at festival yesterday. Stupid pig!" She smacked him with her goblet. Dermail grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop the goblet.  
  
"Sastry you attacked someone yesterday, totally blowing your cover just like that. Why did you such a stupid thing like that? You weren't jealous were you?" Dermail asked.  
  
Sastry glared at him. "Of course I wasn't. You accusing me of blowing our cover when you go into public kissing up to one of the royal maidens," Sastry practically screamed.   
  
Dermail's eyebrow raised. "Kissing up? Is that what you call it? I was merely making a merry man of myself on such a joyous day. That is the time for celebrating in the kingdoms, dear Sastry," Dermail reminded her. Sastry smacked him.  
  
"Bastard!" she said and stood up, going back over to her cauldron. She looked it over. "I have too much of an ingredient. I need to add more of everything but unicorn blood." Sastry looked evilly at Dermail. "I need something from you."  
  
Dermail sat up on his elbows. "And what would this be Sastry, love?"   
  
Sastry tackled him yet again. "Something only a male can give," she said and kissed him deeply and forcefully.  
  
When they came up for air Dermail snickered. "Does this mean you've forgiven me?" he asked. Sastry ripped his shirt off.   
  
"Think again," she said and traced a fingernail down his chest, drawing blood.  
  
Half an hour later Sastry stood up, licking her finger and holding her goblet once more. "Thank you Dermail. You are forgiven now," She said and went back to her cauldron. Dermail sat up and rubbed his sore limbs.   
  
"Whatever you say Sastry dear," he said and retrieved his clothing. He then walked quickly out of her lair.  
  
  
  
Princess Relena Peacecraft and Princess Nina Khushrenada were walking through the stables in complete silence, until Relena couldn't stand it any longer. "What is Milliardo's big secret?" she cried out. "What is it he did yesterday?"  
  
Nina turned to look at her. "You mean he didn't tell you?" she asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Relena looked at her.  
  
"You mean he told you?" she asked. Nina shook her head.  
  
"I would think a brother would tell a sister if he was marrying finally," Nina said nonchalantly.  
  
Relena stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean…he finally asked her?" Relena asked. Nina barely nodded when Relena hugged her. "Oh this is so wonderful. This is just great. We will finally be like sisters."  
  
Nina hugged her back. "Yes, I know it's great. Being in love is so nice. I wish I had someone," she sighed. Relena looked at her and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know how you feel," she sighed. Nina slapped Relena's arm.  
  
"How in the devil can you say that? You have my brother. I wouldn't be surprised if in a two years or so he proposed to you. Lucky you, you'd become queen," Nina said sadly looking at the ground.  
  
"I don't want to be queen. Your mom looks like she has a hard enough time. I would not like to be queen," Relena replied. Their walk led them out of the castle and towards the forest.  
  
"What about that knight you were dancing with yesterday? He was pretty sweet and handsome. What about him? I think you liked him," Relena said mischievously.  
  
Nina rolled her eyes. "Number one he only danced with me because my father asked him to. Number two, the only way I'll ever see him again is if the castle is under attack or if he is just out here in the woods today and we see him by chance," Nina said.  
  
"You like him," Relena gasped. Nina looked at her.   
  
"No I don't! And do not say it again," Nina said. Relena sighed. They continued on in silence until an animal in pain screamed out.   
  
"What was that?" Relena asked frightened.   
  
Nina stood and glanced around. "Sounded like a unicorn. This way, we've got to help it. If one of those die in here, the vampires will have a field day," Nina said and hurried forward, Relena right behind her.   
  
They hurried into a small clearing where they saw unicorn laying on the ground, wounded. A knight was leaning over it, cooing it and soothing it.  
  
"I won't hurt you. I'm just trying to help," the knight soothed. Nina stepped forward. The unicorn looked at her and made a small noise in it's throat. ~Don't let me die. I must get to the King with a message!~  
  
Nina stared. "What?" she asked. The knight turned his head to look at her. Nina gasped again. "It's you. Knight Trowa," Nina said. Trowa bowed his head.   
  
"Princess, this is not as it seems. I found the unicorn and am trying to save its life. Please do not…"  
  
Nina waved her hand. "It spoke to me."  
  
Trowa looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "The Unicorn spoke to you? How?"  
  
Nina shook her head. "I don't know. Did you hear it Relena?" Nina asked the other princess. Relena shook her head.   
  
"Let me help you knight. I have some very small training in the healing arts," Relena said quietly. As she walked by Nina, she winked. Nina rolled her eyes and stepped up behind her friend.   
  
"My name is Relena Peacecraft, Princess of Kolyma. Please tell my friend the message. She is Nina Khushrenada, Princess of Daventry," Relena said and knelt next to Trowa.   
  
~I know who you are. I also can sense power in both of you female humans. You, Princess of Daventry, have the gift of tongues, while your friend here has the gift of sense and healing touch. My message is this, four evils are gathering, buying their time until the perfect moment to strike. They wish to form an allegiance with the dragons and have them help to kill you and destroy your kingdoms. The dragons are not an easy bunch and will join with whomever show the most virtue. You must go, Princess and gain the respect and honor of the dragons,~ the Unicorn said in his un-voice.  
  
"That's not a message, it's a charge," Nina said. "My father would never let me go on this journey to the dragons."  
  
~Take this knight with you. He is strong and will be of much use to you. Why must you go? Because you have the gift of tongues and will be able to talk to the dragons and understand them.~  
  
"Nina we're going to put some herbs on this wound, it will sting. Tell him that for us," Relena said. Nina looked at Trowa who held a few leafs in his hands. Nina smiled at him and then turned back to the Unicorn.  
  
~Tells your friends I can understand them. And that herb will not sting me, in fact it will merely knock me unconscious. Get a cart from your castle and bring it out here to me. I still need to get into the castle. There is two people there who I need to talk to.~  
  
"Lord Quatre and Lady Dorothy?" Nina questioned. The Unicorn ruffled his mane. "I'll take that as a yes. It doesn't appear as though you'll be going anywhere on your own for awhile."  
  
~I'm a unicorn or have you forgotten. I heal very fast. This wound will be gone by tomorrow morning. Although I'm afraid you must leave by then.~  
  
"Don't use that herb!" Nina commanded. "Trowa run back to the castle, get Lord Quatre and Lady Dorothy and a cart and bring it all back here. Now!"  
  
Trowa bowed slightly and broke off into a jog back to the palace. Nina looked at Relena. "Just try and tell me you don't like him," Relena taunted.  
  
"I won't even try. You won't believe me," Nina shot back.   
  
Relena smirked. "Of course not, because you like him."  
  
Nina looked back to the unicorn. "I do not like him."  
  
~He's a strong man. There is much to like in him. I can see why you would.~  
  
Nina cursed in a foreign language and turned back to Relena. "Just what I need, a unicorn with an attitude."  
  
  
  
Lord Quatre, Lady Dorothy, both Kings and Queen Une sat in the throne room discussing the events from the past day.  
  
"And is the Maiden Janelle okay?" King Khushrenada questioned. The physician Sally Po stood up. The King nodded his head and she gave her report.  
  
"Maiden Janelle is fine. She is week from blood loss and needs to rest but she will recover fine. Her mental health is a different story. I fear she will forever be superstitious and always wear a cross," Sally reported. She bowed and sat down.  
  
Lady Dorothy and Lord Quatre stood off to the side. "Someone's coming with some bad news," Dorothy said quietly watching the far doors. Quatre nodded.   
  
The far doors slammed open and Knight Trowa Barton rushed into the room. He fell face down in front of King Treiz and Queen Une. "Please forgive my rude interruption your majesty, but I need a horse drawn cart and Lord Quatre and Lady Dorothy. A unicorn has been wounded in the forest. Princess Nina and Princess Relena are there with it now. Please hurry!" Trowa begged.   
  
Quatre walked over to Trowa and touched his shoulder. "Sally, you are going to come with us," Quatre said and helped Trowa to stand. "Come, lets go get that cart." Trowa nodded and left with Quatre.   
  
King Treiz looked bewildered then became enraged. "HE LEFT MY DAUGHTER OUT IN THE FOREST WITH A WOUNDED UNICORN?!"  
  
"Peace, your majesty," Dorothy said. She looked at Sally. "Let's go." Sally followed Dorothy out of the throne room.  
  
"You, know Treiz, my daughter is out there too with that unicorn. I'm concerned for their safety also," King Dorlian said.   
  
"Oh, come off it you two. They are fine. Both girls have been raised well and they are fine. After all, it's only a unicorn," Queen Une said.  
  
Both Kings turned to her. "A wounded unicorn," they said in perfect unison.   
  
The group came back a little while later, with the Unicorn and both young Princesses. Nina practically ran across the throne room to her father and began to talk rapidly.  
  
"Daddytheunicornsaidineedtogotothedragonsandbefriendthemandmakeallysouttathemsotheywillfightonourside.Butdaddyhesaidihadthegiftfortonguesandthat'showitalkedtohimanddaddyidunwannagodon'tmakemegodragonscareme!" She said all in one breath and fell to knees. She put her head in her fathers lap.  
  
King Khushrenada placed a hand on her head. "Now, Nina, I didn't understand a word you just said. Please say it again, very slowly," he requested.  
  
Nina took a deep breath. "The unicorn talked to me. I was the only one who understood it."  
  
"That's because you have the gift of tongues," Lord Quatre interrupted. He then motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Yea, that's what the unicorn said. But then he said I needed to go to the dragons cause four evils were going to go to the dragons and make ally's with them and turn them against us and then…"   
  
"You are speeding up again Nina. Slowly," her father said. Nina took another deep breath.  
  
"He said I could understand them and I should go and make them our allies. He also said I should take Trowa with me because he was strong," Nina said. King Treiz looked at her.   
  
"Is this all?" he questioned. Nina thought for a second then nodded her head. "Then I suppose we should prepare you for making the trip to Castle Rock."  
  
Nina shrieked. "FATHER! How can you make me? I can't go! I'm scared of dragons! Please don't make me go!" A hand touched her arm. Quatre stood there.  
  
"Your majesty, let me talk to your daughter. Prepare Trowa and Sally Po for the trip to Castle Rock," Lord Quatre said. Nina grinned.  
  
"Thank you Lord Quatre. Thank you, thank you thank you," She said and kissed his hand. "Thank you for getting me out of this mess."  
  
Lord Quatre raised an eyebrow. "I never did that Princess, but we need to talk. Shall we?" he gestured towards the courtyard. Nina glared at him and then walked off, Quatre following her.   
  
"Nina, I believe you are not facing your destiny. That's disappointing, since you have such a wonderful and rare gift. You are the only one that can help us in this issue. The dragons will side with Tuberoff and Hagatha if you don't go to them first. Do you want Kolyma and Daventry to be destroyed?" he asked her.  
  
Nina looked down. "Why me?" she asked softly. "I'm just a child. I can't do anything." Quatre brought his hand towards her head. Nina ducked just in time. "What in the hell was that for?"  
  
"You are not a child anymore, Nina," Quatre said. His eyes were stern. Nina cringed. "You have been treated as an adult for some time now. I know you secretly wish you could be queen. Do you know with an attitude you have now, you could never be queen."  
  
Nina stared at him. "How did you…"  
  
His eyes turned gentle. "Nina, it's the one thing you've always wished for. I've always been able to sense it. Now, will you be strong for your kingdom, your friends and your family? Will you do something to help us all?" Quatre questioned.  
  
Nina looked at him. "I want you to come with me. I can't do it by myself. I will need your help, Quatre."  
  
Quatre looked down, then back into her eyes. "I guess I can permit that. We will after all be traveling across dangerous territory and protecting the princess is my job. Yes, I will come with you."  
  
Nina hugged him tightly, then kissed his cheek. "Thank you dear Quatre. Thank you."  
  
Quatre peeled her off and looked her straight in the eye. "Remember this is something you must do. I will not do it for you. Understand?" Nina nodded. "Good, now lets get packed shall we?"  
  
  
Hagatha the hag looked at her magic mirror and cursed. "DAMMIT! That damned Unicorn Sastry let loose survived and made it to Daventry. Now, the princess is going to go to the Dragons! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" She threw a blue ball of energy at a huge boulder against the wall of the cave.  
  
Tuberoff watched her. "This may not be so bad. This may work to our advantage. I'll send Mirlena to watch and follow them. Our plans will not be ruined."  
  
Hagatha looked at him. She was still angry but she nodded. "They may only be postponed for a time."  



	3. Chapter 3

Prince Heero meandered through the hallways of the castle. He was not very tired. Too much had happened within the last two days and his insomnia had decided to kick in on top of it. Heero sighed as he passed one of the night guards who immediately stood upright. Snorting he hurried past trying to get to the end of the hall.   
  
Hagatha and Tuberoff were spotted two days ago and now a Unicorn gets wounded. There are just too many negative things happening, Heero thought. He passed a doorway and noticed he was near Nina's quarters. Maybe I should go visit her.   
  
Heero made his way through the corridor until he came upon Nina's quarter's door. He didn't knock but opened the door and crept in stealthily. Quietly he shut the door. As he glanced around the room he noticed it was completely dark and that door to her balcony was open. Heero walked over and saw Nina standing outside in a long sleeveless dress, her long brunette hair down and wearing no socks or shoes staring out at the kingdom.   
  
Nina placed her arms around her shoulders and shivered slightly. Heero came up behind her, placing his arms around her body and his head on top of hers. They stood there for a time, each pondering in the silence.  
  
Heero felt a pang of guilt in his heart. Nina had never been the strong or brave one. He could only imagine how horrified she must be.   
  
"Do you think I can do it?" Nina asked quietly, breaking the silence.   
  
Heero hugged her closer. "I think if you follow your emotions and do what you feel, yes I think you can," Heero replied. "Besides, Lord Quatre and Sally Po are going with you. You'll be fine."  
  
Nina turned her head to look at him. Even in the darkness Heero could see she had been crying. "Sally Po?"  
  
Heero nodded kissing his sisters forehead. "Yes, Sally is going with you. There was a good reason you should've come to dinner tonight," Heero said nonchalantly.  
  
Nina turned back out to Daventry, the occasional fire flickering in the distance. "I wonder what it will be like. I mean, a part of me is so excited about being able to go. In yet I have this small part of me that is so scared I'll never see you, Noin or our parents again."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "You aren't scared of the dragons?" He asked her.  
  
Nina didn't respond, but slipped out of his embrace and walked back into her quarters. Heero followed her. "Nina. Answer me please," he begged. Nina lit a few candles on various places in the room, and then stood facing the wall.  
  
He jerked her around only to find tears streaming down her face. "That's what scares me most of all. And the fact that this… KNIGHT is going with me, just doesn't make me feel any better," Nina sobbed falling into his arms.  
  
Heero stroked her hair and back, soothing her with soft words. They stood there long into the night.  
  
  
  
  
Sir Triton, Sir Duo and Trowa all sat in a local pub, drinking ale and talking about women. Well, Sir Triton and Sir Duo were doing most of the talking while Trowa listened.  
  
"You can never understand them," Duo was saying. "They always are so unpredictable."  
  
"You're very lucky if you find one that loves you and agrees to marry you," Sir Triton added. Trowa looked down into his drink.  
  
"Ah, cheer up, Trowa my boy. This princess can't be as bad as Princess Relena. I've heard Princess Nina is not as outspoken about her opinions," Sir Duo said gulping some more of his drink.  
  
Trowa looked up. "No she's kind, sweet, hates being a princess. What more could you ask for in a girl?" Trowa wondered sipping his drink.  
  
Triton and Duo exchanged glances and looked at Trowa, big grins lighting up their faces. "You're falling for her!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Trowa looked up. "No, she's just the type of girl that would be very hard to handle. She has an attitude," Trowa said turning back to his drink.  
  
Triton sighed. "See why he has not found a girl yet, Duo?" Duo nodded his head in agreement.   
  
Duo sat down next to Trowa. "Look my boy, she's a good girl. She knows how to have fun and she knows how to throw shit back to whoever gives it."  
  
Triton sat on the other side of his son. "Besides Trowa, there are a lot of good qualities about her. She's gentle and kind as you've said, but she's got an inner strength that's all her own. Why don't you give her a chance?" Triton asked his son.  
  
Trowa stood up, threw the rest of his drink down his throat and slammed his mug back on the table. "Because, she's royalty and I'm only a knight!" Trowa exclaimed walking out of the bar.  
  
Triton and Duo exchanged looks. "Well, we will just have to see what happens on this little trip he's making as the princess's protector," Triton said. "Another drink?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sastry dragged the heavy, dead body into the cave where she, Dermail, Hagatha, and Tuberoff all stayed. It had been a quick and easy kill, then Sastry had fed, savoring every moment. Now she brought the body back just incase Hagatha or Dermail found some use for it.  
  
Something stepped out of the shadows and descended upon her. Sastry dropped the body and immediately flipped backwards landing in a fighting stance.   
  
"Is this where you've been? I've been looking everywhere for you, Sastry," Tuberoff said. Sastry stood up, muscles still tensed.   
  
She nodded slightly. "What did you want, Tuberoff, I'm tired. Sun will be coming up soon and I need to take my potion," Sastry said standing still.  
  
Tuberoff studied the body intently. "This your latest victim?" He questioned studying the body. "A mere peasant? My, my Sastry, is this what you prefer now?"  
  
Sastry looked out, seeing the beginning traces of early morning light. "Tuberoff, what is it you wanted? Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
Tuberoff took a step forward and grabbed both of her arms. "I don't see why you stay with Dermail. He just doesn't do you justice, Sastry," Tuberoff whispered to her, leaning down as he did so.  
  
Sastry pushed away from him. "Go AWAY, Tuberoff!" she seethed jerking out of his grasp. Tuberoff grabbed her arms again and held her tight enough to cause bruises.  
  
"Now, listen here, Sastry! You let your unicorn escape. IT made it to Daventry and the Princess is on her way to Castle Rock now, THANKS to your mistakes," Tuberoff spat in her face. She looked up into his face.   
  
"I had two unicorns and I killed one of them. The other escaped and I thought it would die. It was close enough to being dead anyway, Tuberoff," she shot back.  
  
He shook her violently. "Big mistake, Sastry. Now how am I going to punish you?" He looked behind her and out of the cave. Sastry turned her head and saw the sky had become lighter in color and moved to look back at Tuberoff.  
  
"Tuberoff, please. You can't get the kingdoms without me. Please don't do this to me, Tuberoff," Sastry begged. Tuberoff dug his fingers into her harder and Sastry had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out. "You're hurting me!"  
  
Tuberoff's eyes narrowed. "Your mistake could cause us to fail in our plan, Sastry."  
  
Sastry glanced back over her shoulder. "Tuberoff, if you don't let me go now, the sun will kill me," she said, her voice not as strong as it was before. Tuberoff smiled evilly. "Tuberoff, please don't…AH!" He lifted her off the ground and held her out.   
  
"No, Sastry. You don't deserve to live after your mistake. It could ruin everything we've been planning for the last five years," Tuberoff said. He began a slow walk towards the entrance to the cave.   
  
"Dammit Tuberoff. Let me go!" Sastry squirmed, trying desperately to free herself from Tuberoff's hands. A tear of blood streaked down her cheek.   
  
Tuberoff stopped. "You know Sastry, you were a spoiled bitch while you were alive. I shall enjoy watching you die very much."  
  
Sastry closed her eyes. 'Bastard,' she thought. She concentrated, trying to move a boulder that was behind Tuberoff.  
  
The boulder moved ever so slightly making a loud crunching noise. Tuberoff turned around looking for the source, his grip loosening a bit, but it was just enough so that Sastry could push away. She fell to the floor, immediately she jumping up and dashing to her quarters.  
  
"Potion, potion," She kept mumbling. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?"   
  
"Sastry, love, what are you looking for?" Dermail questioned sitting up in the bed.   
  
"MY DAMNED POTION!" she growled angrily. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"  
  
Dermail jumped out of bed and helped her look as Sastry felt herself growing weak. She sat down hard on the floor. "I found it!" Dermail cried out and brought the bottle to Sastry who took a large drink then gave it back to him.   
  
"Thank you. Remind me to kill Tuberoff later today, okay?" Sastry told him quietly. Dermail pulled Sastry close as she began to cry.   
  
"Don't cry, Sastry. Please don't cry," Dermail pleaded to her and kissed her gently.   
  
Sastry looked up at him. "I'll be okay. It's not like it's the first time he's tried to kill me. Besides, I'm beginning to wonder if he's just testing me," Sastry managed in a shaky voice. Dermail shrugged.  
  
"Lets go and get the day started shall we?" he questioned. Sastry gave him a dirty look but stood up with him and left her quarters.  
  
  
  
  
Princess Noin and Prince Milliardo watched the small party depart in the early morning. Princess Noin silently prayed her sister a safe journey and return. She felt Milliardo's arm tighten around her waist. A lonely tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"I don't know why I'm being this way," she murmured. Milliardo looked down at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Milliardo questioned her.  
  
Noin shook her head. "It's nothing really. I'm just sad she's not going to be here for the celebration tomorrow and I know how much she likes any celebrations and parties," Noin commented. Milliardo studied her for a moment.  
  
"You seem jealous," Milliardo stated. Noin whirled around to him.  
  
"Jealous?!" Noin blurted. "Why would I be jealous of her? I will be Queen someday unlike her, who will never be queen. Besides she's going off to Castle Rock where the dragons are. I'm scared to death of dragons."  
  
Milliardo shook his head. "No you've always wanted an adventure, to show how courageous, daring and bold you are. Nina just had this thrown on her without asking for it."  
  
Noin looked back out at the dissapearing figures. "You're right. I wish it had been me." 


	4. Chapter 4

King Treize watched as his eldest daughter danced happily with Prince Milliardo. It made him even happier that Noin had found happiness. But he was still distressed over the departure of his youngest daughter a day ago.  
  
"Don't worry so much about her," came a soothing voice. Treize turned and saw his wife, Queen Une. Treize smiled and patter her hand.  
  
"Yes, I know I shouldn't, but I do anyway," he said.  
  
Une smiled at him. "She'll be fine. Lord Quatre's with her. And she's strong herself," Une replied.  
  
"Where is our son?" Treize wondered as he searched the ballroom for Prince Heero.   
  
Une laughed. "If I'm correct, he's probably off with Princess Relena. Haven't you noticed he's fond of her?"  
  
Treize laughed. "Yes, I did." He stood up as the ceiling erupted into small fluttering lights. "Everyone pay your respects to the fairy maidens."  
  
Everyone moved off of the floor as the fairies landed. They appeared small at first then they turned into their true form Tall with large wings and a very childish face. A few giggled as the group bowed.   
  
"My, King Treize and Queen Une. You are to kind to us," the fairy maiden Queen said. She had a bluish glow about her and a crown of stars on her head. She was, in Treize's opinion, the most beautiful creature ever.   
  
"What brings you here to our kingdom, your majesty?" King Treize asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Your daughters wedding announcement. We heard about it and decided we would come. Princess Noin has been ever so gracious to us when she visits," The fairy Queen replied.  
  
"Your majesty..." King Treize started.  
  
"Malene, please. I am nothing here in your court, Your highness," Malene said with a small bow. King Treize smiled.  
  
"Malene, we are honored. Princess Noin!" he called out. "Prince Milliardo! Come up here!"  
  
Malene smiled as she saw the couple appear out of the crowd, holding hands and blushing slightly.  
"Here they are. Aren't you two just cute. I have a gift for you," she said pulling out her wand. "If it pleases you, I give you the gift of a happy marriage. May it last forever."  
  
Prince Milliardo and Princess Noin bowed. "We are too honored, Queen Malene," Prince Milliardo said.  
  
"We thank you," Princess Noin added.   
  
Queen Malene came over and kissed both of them on the cheek. "Now, I'm off. Thank you for allowing us here for this short time. This kindness will not be forgotten," she called as she changed back into the fluttering light. The rest of the fairy maidens followed suit. Then they flew out of the ballroom.  
  
King Treize sighed. "They are always nice to have visit," he said.  
  
"You just say that because Malene is very beautiful," Queen Une pointed out.  
  
"I guess you caught me," Kind Treize said. "What am I going to do? I miss little Nina. I miss her terribly."  
  
Queen Une laid a hand over his. "She's fine. Don't worry about her. Believe in her."  
  
"I don't trust that unicorn though."  
  
Queen Une laughed. "Then why did you let him go with her?"  
  
King Treize sighed. "I really don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Far from the castle, Sastry changed back into herself. The other sirens she had gathered regained their familiar form.   
  
"So mistress Sastry, did you do get what you came for?" a siren called Siki asked.  
  
Sastry grinned. "Yes, Siki. King Treize is now under my control. He will have no choice but to follow me." 'It seems my suspicians about that babbling fairy maiden queen were correct. King Treize has a sweet spot for her.'   
  
"Let's go," Sastry ordered. She changed into a bat and flew off towards the cave.  
  
  
  
  
Dermail meandered through the cave chambers. He was restless and he didn't know why. Something wasn't right and he couldn't place his finger on just what it was. Maybe it was something to do with Sastry. Or maybe it had to do with how secretive Hagatha and Tueroff had been. He didn't know. Just wished he could figure it out.  
  
His meandering led him to Hagatha's chambers. He knocked on the door. He was surprised when the door opened and Hagatha let him in.  
  
"Hello, Dermail. I saw you were coming," she said in her raspy voice. "What is it you wanted?"  
  
Dermail shook his head. "I don't know. My feet were just leading me here, I suppose," he said, feeling like a complete and total idiot. Hagatha nodded.  
  
"I see. You're feeling restless?" Hagatha questioned going over and searching the many jars on her shelves.  
  
Dermail nodded. "Very. And I don't know why."  
  
"You're sure that you aren't scared you're going to lose Sastry?" the hag questioned.  
  
Dermail's head snapped up. "That may be part of it."  
  
Hagatha turned to face him. "That's bad you know. You become to concerned with Sastry you may not be able to do what you need to do. The time for us to act is coming soon and you need to be ready. Not concerned with Sastry. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Hagatha stated. Dermail nodded.  
  
"But if Tuberoff tries to kill her..."  
  
"Tuberoff isn't going to. I won't let him. We need Sastry. She has a few advantages over all of us. One of them being she can rejuvenate and it takes a certain things to kill her," Hagatha said. Dermail nodded. "Don't worry about it. Go and find something to do Dermail. I need to work now. Goodbye." And with that Dermail found himself outside her door.  
  
  
  
Princess Nina stared at her reflection. Her normally neat hair was messed, some of it stuck to her forehead. She sighed. Dipping her hand into the water she splashed it up onto her face trying to make herself look more presentable. 'What for? Nobody's around.'  
  
"Princess," Sally called. Nina stood up as Sally came to the brook. "We didn't know where you went. We decided to make camp for the night and leave earlier in the morning. You okay?"  
  
Nina looked down and shrugged. "Am I supposed to be?"  
  
Sally studied her. "I know it's hard. I really don't know what to say except that we are all in this together," Sally told her.   
  
Nina took a deep breath. "None of you have the big job that I have, though. I'm the one that has to speak with these dragons."  
  
"And you don't see much point in it," Sally stated.  
  
Nina looked at her and nodded. "Yes. I mean, a unicorn shows up and tells me this is what I have to do. And you know, I think I should know why," Nina said beginning to head back towards the meadow.  
  
"Princess, you already have your answer. It's your destiny," Sally called.  
  
Nina turned. "I would have thought a physician like you would understand. Why do we need the dragons?"  
  
"Because, Hagatha and Dermail have reappeared and are planning to make an alliance with them," Sally explained.   
  
"You aren't saying anything new to me. Both of them are so old they must be walking corpses. There is another reason this unicorn wants me to do this. And I want to know what it is," Nina said, huffing off.  
  
Nina hurried into the meadow. Lord Quatre and the Knight Trowa were tying the horses. They both gave a small bow when they saw Nina. Nina never gave them a second look. "Where is Estelle?" she asked gazing around the meadow.  
  
"He walked on ahead. Why?" Lord Quatre questioned.   
  
Nina didn't answer but ran after him. In five minutes she saw him ahead with another unicorn. "Estelle!" she called. They both looked at her and neighed in greeting.  
  
~Hello Princess. This is my sister Esselina.~ Estelle greeted. Nina nodded at the unicorn. She didn't look too much different from Estelle. Her horn was slightly smaller and a darker shade of silver.   
  
"Estelle, why I am really traveling to the dragons domain?" Nina questioned.   
  
~Esselina has been following us all day and says we are not alone.~ Estelle continued, ignoring the question.  
  
Esselina neighed. ~There is a spy following you. She has a dark streak in her.~  
  
Nina stopped dead. "What?!"  
  
~Someone or something has been following us since our departure yesterday,~ Esselina repeated.  
  
Nina put her hands in her hair and pulled. "This is not happening to me. This is just not happening," Nina said. "Before I start to worry about that, why am I really going to the dragons?"  
  
Estelle and Esselina were both silent. ~Nina...~  
  
"That's Princess to you," Nina interjected.  
  
~Princess Nina, you are the only one who can truly communicate with the dragons,~ Estelle said.  
  
Nina narrowed her eyes. "What about you?"  
  
The unicorns appeared to be very uncomfortable with that question. ~The unicorns and dragons haven't had a good relationship since a little misunderstanding that happened before you were born.~  
  
"Oh, so you go and push the job on me since I am able to communicate with them and you are too lazy to go and make the relationship good. That's real nice. Any other reasons?" Nina snapped. She scratched behind her ear. It was the thing she did when she got upset at something.  
  
~Besides that this is also to help us unicorns and dragons get along once again and to make a good relationship between your two kingdoms and them?~ Esselina questioned.   
  
Nina nodded. ~Yes,~ Estelle replied. ~But that is what we cannot tell you. Not yet anyway. It would make your mission too hard, princess.~  
  
Nina felt like smacking both unicorns. She glared at Esselina. "I don't know you and I don't want you to ever come around us while we are here."  
  
~I can't do that princess.~ Esselina replied.   
  
"Yes you can and you will. I am a Princess of Kolyma," Nina said.  
  
~You may be a princess but out here you cannot control what goes on in this forest,~ Esselina replied heatedly.  
  
Nina couldn't take anymore. "Stupid unicorns," she spat at them before running back to the meadow. Tears were streaming down her face. 'I hate being the youngest. I hate being the second princess born. And now I hate this stupid gift I have. I wish I had Relena's.'  
  
Lord Quatre and Trowa bowed again slightly as she rushed past them. "Pack up," she ordered. "We're going home. We've been led on a farce the whole time."  
  
"What?" Trowa questioned. Nina didn't answer but began to bridle her horse once again. Her back was to them.  
  
Lord Quatre came over. "Nina," he said softly. Nina didn't answer, she was shaking too hard. "Nina," Quatre repeated again before laying his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Nina," he soothed. Slowly her shaking stopped. "Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"The unicorns are using me to help them rebuild their relationship with the dragons," Nina whispered in a hoarse voice.   
  
"What else?" Quatre questioned closing his eyes.   
  
"They say that someone has been following us. They say she has a dark streak in her. I can't handle this anymore. I want to go back home," Nina murmured.   
  
Quatre embraced the princess as she began to cry. "My lord, can you do that?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded.   
  
"When she needs it," he replied. Trowa nodded. Nina looked over at the knight, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"You should mind your own business knight. Lord Quatre has all but raised me," Nina bit out. "Besides, you are only here because that unicorn said you should be my protector, so you should..."  
  
"Nina that's enough," Quatre scolded. Nina closed her eyes and began to cry. Life just wasn't fair. 'Now I've just pushed away the only guy who's ever actually talked to me away. I am so worthless. What does everyone see in me?'  
  
  
  
Sir Duo Maxwell entered Prince Heero's quarters. He saw that Sir Triton and Prince Heero were already in conversation so he sat down silently.   
  
"Sir Duo," Prince Heero greeted. "I have a dilemma and I need your help. Is there any way you could spare one of your best men to join me and my father on our quest to go see the Great Fairy Queen?"  
  
Sir Duo stared at the prince. "But didn't he just see her tonight?"  
  
Prince Heero nodded. "My father wants to see her again. He is going to ask for her guidance on what to do with the issue with Hagatha and Tuberoff, the news of the dragons and some other issues," Heero explained.  
  
Sir Duo yawned. "When did he make this decision may I ask?"  
  
"Of course. He came and woke me up about two hours ago excited about it. I'm going, Knight Zechs Merquis is going but my father wants another knight, particularly from Daventry. Can you spare a knight?"  
  
Sir Duo scratched his head. "I'm sure I could but this sounds to fishy," Sir Duo said.  
  
Sir Triton nodded in agreement. "I said the same thing but Zechs is going anyways. Just for the King's safety."  
  
Sir Duo nodded. "Well, I think it'd be best if I go then. Just for your fathers safety," Sir Duo said.   
  
"But..." Prince Heero protested.   
  
"No buts, your highness. Sir Triton is will be fine without me. My forces have already been gathered and are awaiting orders. They will be notified Sir Triton is in control once I leave," Sir Duo said.  
  
Prince Heero looked down. "I'm still unsure of this, myself. But to put your life in danger Sir Duo..."  
  
"Your life is more important Prince," Sir Triton interrupted. Heero sighed.   
  
"Alright. We are leaving in the morning. You might as well go home and tell your family goodbye. We don't know when we'll be back. Hopefully before Nina returns home," Prince Heero muttered.  
  
Sir Duo and Sir Triton stood up, bowed then left. Sir Duo sighed and yawned once again. "Man, I need a drink. Want to join me? I'm sure the bar is still open. It's only midnight," Duo said.  
  
Sir Triton nodded. "I have nothing better to do."  
  
  
  
Sastry and Hagatha studied the mirror before them. "It's working. Good work Sastry," Hagatha complimented. Sastry grinned at the Prince's face on the mirror. "Now, don't get any ideas Sastry."  
  
"Oh, but it's fun just to imagine isn't it?" Sastry said in a playful tone.   
  
Hagatha looked at her. "Sastry don't get any ideas. He's mine and Tuberoff's."  
  
Sastry looked at the hag. "But you said you would take care of the king and told me I could have any of the others."  
  
Hagatha turned away. "I changed my mind Sastry. Besides you still have that knight that is with the Princess."  
  
"Well, I know but the prince, he's much more handsome and looks like he's much more fun. Plus, he has a girlfriend, that makes it even better," Sastry explained. "Oh, please Hagatha. You don't need the prince."  
  
Hagatha was quiet for a moment, pondering. "We'll see Sastry. You need to make sure your and Dermail's drone get to the Dragon's domain before the princess and that Mystic Knight," Hagatha pointed. "That's where your mind should be."  
  
Sastry nodded. "I'm leaving. Dermail and I have some planning to do. And make sure you tell Tuberoff to stay away from me. He could seriously ruin everything we've been working for." Sastry disappeared in a whiff of smoke.   
  
Hagatha grinned. "Just wait Sastry. You're time will come."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes:  
Well there ya go. I finally got it out. Nina's personality is starting to show through. Yay! And the plot thickens. ^.^ This chapter was wrote while I listened to Ayumi Hamasaki's new song, UNITE! Great song. And if you all let me, I'd probably rant on about it. *giggle* ~Luv Nat  



End file.
